Cash handling devices that handle cash are a conventional type of medium handling device that handles a medium. Medium storage boxes are loaded inside the cash handling device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-263719). Medium storage boxes are box-shaped storages for internally storing a paper sheet-shaped medium. Medium storage boxes are often configured as a cassette unit that is attachable to and detachable from a cash handling device so as to be capable of being transported in a state detached from the device.
It is necessary to protect internal mechanisms of such medium storage boxes such that the internal mechanisms are not damaged during transportation. It is also necessary to ensure security such that that the medium stored inside the medium storage box is not removed therefrom during transportation.
Thus, conventional medium storage boxes are configured such that both an opening provided in order to access a mechanism (drive transmission section) for feeding out a medium to a medium handling device, and an opening provided to a location (a medium-passing section) for passing the medium to the medium handling device, are closed at once by a single, comparatively large shutter member.
Note that there are conventional medium storage boxes that are configured such that the shutter member opens manually, and that are configured such that the shutter member opens automatically. If opened manually, the conventional medium storage box is configured such that the shutter member is opened manually after an operator has loaded the medium into the medium storage box. If opened automatically, the conventional medium storage box is configured such that a dedicated fixing member is provided inside the medium handling device in order to open the shutter member, or is configured such that a dedicated actuator is provided inside the medium handling device or the medium storage box in order to open the shutter member.